dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bujin (Universe 6)
:For information regarding Bujin as he appears in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, go to Dragon Ball Wiki. Bujin is one of Bojack's henchmen, and entered the Multiverse Tournament with him. Although Bujin made no appearance in the original Dragon Ball manga that Dragon Ball Multiverse was based on, he did appear in the ninth Dragon Ball Z movie, Bojack Unbound, which is the basis of Universe 6. In Universe 18, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan killed Bujin shortly before killing Bojack. However, in Universe 6, Bujin (along with Bojack and Zangya) are all alive and well, with the defeat of Gohan. Abilities Bujin, although physically the weakest out of the Galaxy Soldiers, was the most sophisticated. When the fight is not on his side, he would use his illusions to change the battlefield and gain the advantage. He is still considered as strong as the Androids and even stronger after the events of Bojack Unbound, due to constantly ravaging the universe. However, he is still no match against Majin Buu, who toys with him throughout their fight. Overview Bujin vs. Majin Buu In his first fight of the tournament, Bujin faced Majin Buu of Universe 11. Majin Buu starts the fight by swiftly punching Bujin in the face. Bujin, surprised that Buu attacked without any warning, uses his "Power of Illusion" technique to create a new world to fight in. However, Buu happily replies that he can do so also, and transforms the world their fighting in into a world of candy. This is once again followed by a swift punch to Bujin's face. Bujin, now overwhelmed by Majin Buu's power and speed, is forced to use his ultimate technique, Energy Bonds. The bonds quickly wrap around Majin Buu and slice through him. This leaves Bujin to believe himself the victor, but Buu easily regenerates and gives Bujin yet another swift punch to the face. With Majin Buu stepping on Bujin's face triumphantly, he is declared the winner. After Zangya was killed by Bra of Universe 16, Bojack showed no remorse for her death, making Bujin uncomfortable. He overheard the other fighters of their universe that they intend to kill Bojack at the tournament as well as their strategies, though he would not tell Bojack of this. When it was night time in Universe 6's quarters, Bojack asked Bujin how many of the Galaxy Soldiers where there initially. Bujin replied there were originally 30 or so until they were wiped out due to Bojack's arrogance and cowardice when nearly facing death. He began to realise that once Zangya will be revived after the tournament, Bojack would likely kill her again for failing to defeat Bra. While Bojack was being humiliated by Cell in the second round, Bujin suspects that Kat and her friends from the same universe were intended to kill Bojack at the tournament, though he does not intervene, showing his lack of loyalty to his leader. Bojack was then killed by Cell, leaving Bujin the sole survivor. Category:Universe 6 Category:Male Category:Participant Category:First Round Losers Category:Race of Hera